tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/2007-12-07 (test)
Public Test Server Patch Notes and Known Issues 7th December 2007 Version: 1.3.2.1 New operations Now Open: Fault Lever (Level 50) Explore the depths of Thunderhead Fault, an enormous natural rift that bisects Ligo Thunderhead, and infiltrate the Bane facility known as “Fault Lever.” The installation maintains and controls four giant Fault Hammers inside the rift. These Bane machines are designed to harness the fault’s tectonic energy and use it to create and control massive earthquakes, disrupting AFS operations in the area. It must be shut down at all costs! Bug Fixes * Item: Two-Way Personal Waypoint: Squad members should no longer be able to use other players two-way personal waypoints. * Mission: Intercept and Exterminate (Incline): You should now be able to receive credit for killing the named boss, Priolja Midja Miaqo. * Ability: Disease should now require Consumer Grade Pharmaceuticals. * All Military Surplus NPCs should now be available. * Several crash bugs have been fixed. * Players will no longer lose Military Surplus deposit refunds when the server is reset. * you should now be able to use consumables while moving (med packs for example) * If you try to use lightning while moving you will no longer get an error message. * Weapon switching bug in the last test build has been fixed. Known Issues * Mission: Mires Targets of Opportunity: Collecting all the logos on Mires will not complete the logos collection objective. * Map: Thunderhead: Mission: Targets of Opportunity: Veteran portion does not award title. This makes players unable to complete the Thunderhead ToO. * The tier 4 spy ability "magnesium flash" is not working correctly; enemies get flashed eyes, but they can still attack you up to, and including, 60 meters away while "blinded". * Staff is not currently getting a bonus to melee damage with each pump level. This is a bug. Both melee and ranged damage should increase with each pump of this skill. * Polymorph pump level 2 is not repairing Mechs or Turrets. This is a bug. * ATI 9800 Radeon Pro AGP card users may have sky distortion when graphics settings are on low. * Explosive Wave in PVP combat does not appear to do the correct amount of damage as per the tooltip text. * Exiting and re-entering an instance can cause you to disconnect from the server. * Some Exobiologist skills do not work correctly in PvP. * Mission: Fuel Lake Sabotage (Divide: Timora Mines Instance): It is hard to target the center fuel lake. * Ability: Engineer: Bot Construction: Repair bot is not repairing squad members. * If you die and obtain resurrect sickness, and then levelup at a trainer (to 5, 15, 30) , it will reduce your power and regenerateion rate stats until you change maps. * The Demolitionist is not receiving the +6 pump points at level 50 and the Engineer is not receiving the +4 Pump Points at level 30. All other classes are being awarded the correct amount of pump points. * Ranger Reinforcements are not doing melee damage. * For the mission Funeral Derge players are instructed to go to Fort Intrepid and kill a boss named Derge. The specified location is the Fort Intrepid CP, but Derge is not there when the Bane control the CP or when the AFS control the CP. Instead he spawns at 859 188 476 which is on top of a very tall wall. * Item: Adrenaline Booster: When used with full adrenaline the cooldown on the item is activate but item is not used